hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Denver Lane Bloods
Information The Denver Lane Bloods in Los Angeles have two different neighborhoods in the County, one in South LA and the other in the City of Pasadena. In LA, their neighborhood is represented by three clicks, 106th Street, 108th Street, and 109th Street and they are located near Figueroa and Century. This gang is also located in other cities such as Pasadena and Baltimore, Maryland under monikers such as the Pasadena Denver Lanes. In Los Angeles, their main rivalry is with the Raymond Avenue Crips. A few notes just to clear some things up: 1: they have the following subsets: 106th, 108th, 109th, 111th, 115th, 119th, FRG (Figueroa Rider Gang) and IRG (Imperial Rider Gang). 2: have an family tight alliance with the Crenshaw Mafia Gang, known as The "Mafia Lanes" or "Denver Mafias" 3: they also got a tight alliance with Athens Park Bloods, sometimes called "Athens Lanes" 4: they wear LA Dodgers hats, with the letters N-E-S customized on it, so it spells Lanes. 5: have pushed 11-Duece Hoover Criminals Gang up off their turf: which is 112th Street and Hoover Avenue. 6: have had Blood rivalries with Campenella Park Pirus, they also fueded with the Inglewood Neighbor Hood Pirus due to their alliance with the Crenshaw Mafia Gang. 7: has had a truce with the Broadway Gangster Crips, that currently doesnt stand. 8: main allies include: Crenshaw Mafia Gangster, Athens Park Bloods, Harvard Park Brims, Blood Stone Villians. Rappers *June Dawg *B Brazy *G Len Deceased Denver Lane Blood Gang Members: •Snoop, the first Denver Lane Blood, that was killed, he died in the 1970's. •Lil' Brother, was killed on the 106th block & Figueroa. •Aaron, was the big brother of G-Sexx. •Fro Dog, 1985 • Hallow Foots •Ju Ju, 1988 •VickRock, 1988 •Oliver •Marlin •Psycho Mike •Boom •Tony Jayce •Red •JD 2 •Midnight, may have been killed by the Santana Blocc Crips. •Loko Will, was shot & killed while, washing his car in 1990. Will, died in his mother's arms. •Ed Pro •Dean, the uncle of June Dawg. •Big Laniak, in 1992, was set up in a drug deal & was killed with Kricket, Molintha & Koko, Execution style •Kricket, 1992 •Molintha, she was a female, Denver Lane Blood member. Molintha, or Koko was pregnant, & happen to be, shot in the stomach. •Koko, 1992 •Big Brother •Big Grimlock •Lil' Grimlock •Stef. Stef, was a female Denver Lane Blood, member. •Peanut, was shot in the head, in 1995. •Turtle Two, was shot and killed in 1995 at a phone. •Tone Malone, died at the same spot, that Turtle Two was killed. •Teresa. She was a female, Denver Lane Blood, member. •Peanut Two, AKA "KP." KP, was shot 17 times in November, 1995. The murderers,' might be from Carson Crips or East Coast Crips. •Lil' Laniak, was with his daughter, when he was shot & killed. •Biggie, shot. •Ken Dog, shot in 1996 •Big Yoda •Lil' Yoda •Tyree •YG •Ed Dog •G-Mont. After he became brain dead at the hospital, his mother, decided to take him off life support, she didn't wanted him to suffer. •Poo. He was killed in an alley by some Crips. •Baby Stone, died from a fatal car accident. •Poker Face• •Kowboy •OG Bang •Komoe •G-Sexx •Ray Dogg One •Pocahantas. She was a female. •T-Row •Lil' Twin •Lil' Mackie •Big Woof •Daymon •B-Mack •Nocchio •Lil' Slim •Ramon "Lil' Lee Bee" Humphrey, was shot & killed June 9, 2006 on the 111th block of the the DLB's turf. •G-Will •Baby Popa Smurf, was shot in the head while riding his bike in 2002. •Baby Hangout HK 3, was from the 108th street, & was killed in 2008. •Baby B-Lok •G-Redd, was shot and killed in 2009 in Inglewood. •Knuckles, was from the 115th street, & died in 2009. •Baby Mackie •Lil' Suge •James "Mook / Shoota" Hill, was shot in the 10800 block of Grand Avenue, & was 45. •Tray Dogg, died of an aneurysm in 2011. •Tiny D Bone, AKA "KS". Tony's, real name was, Trayvonnie Odom, he was 25 year's old, & was shot, & killed on the 109th block of the Denver Lane Blood's turf, in 2013. •Lil' Rob, Lil' Rob's real name was, "Deontra Lornellhillips," Phillip's, was 36. When Lil' Rob died, he was sitting in a car on Denver Avenue, & the 111th block, of the DLB's turf, when he was shot, & killed in 2013. •Kev Dog •Lonnie Lon •Tall can •K-Tone 2 •Krock •Woody Lanes •Lady Bug •Lil Bosko •Baby Bosko • •Mouse •Skrap •Ed, & Lastly, •OOG Ricky La° 1. Snoop, the first Denver Lane to have been killed. He died in the 70's. 2. Lil' Brother. He was killed on the 106th and Figueroa. 3. Aaron. He the big brother of G-Sexx. 4. Fro Dog, 1985 5. Hallow Foots 6. Ju Ju, 1988 7. Vick Rock, 1988 8. Oliver 9. Marli either Carson Crips or East Coast Crips. 32. Lil' Laniak. He was with his little daughter when he was shot and killed. 33. Biggie 34. Ken Dog, 1996 35. Big Yoda 36. Lil' Yoda 37. Tyree 38. YG 39. Ed Dog 40. G-Mont. After he got brain-dead at the hospital, his mama decided to unplug him as she didn't wanted him to suffer. 41. Poo. He was killed in an alley by some Crips. 42. O 1 43. Baby Stone. He died because of a car accident. 44. Joker Face 45. Kowboy 46. OG Bang 47. Komoe 48. G-Sexx 49. Ray Dogg 1 50. Pocahantas. She was a female. 51. T-Row 52. Lil' Twin 53. Lil' Mackie 54. Big Woof 55. Daymon 56. B-Mack 57. Nocchio 58. Lil' Slim 59. Ramon "Lil' Lee Bee" Humphrey. He was shot and killed June 9, 2006 on the 111th street of the the DLB's turf. 60. G-Will 61. Baby Popa Smurf. He was shot in the head whilnd he was 25. He was shot and killed on the 109th street of the DLB's turf in 2013. 71. Lil' Rob. His real name was Deontra Lornell Phillips and he was 36. He was sitting in a car around Denver Avenue / 111th street of the DLB's turf when he was shot and killed in 2013. 72. Kev Dog 73. Lonnie Lon 74. Tall can 75. K-Tone 2 76. Krock 7HanWoody Lanes 78. Lady Bug 79. Lil Bosko 80. Baby Bosko 81. Mouse 82. Skrap 83. Ed from the 5 84. OOG Ricky Lame *Denver Lane Bloods See Also * List of Gangs * List of Blood sets in Los Angeles County * List of Blood sets Category:Gangs Category:Blood sets